1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination lamp and an illumination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, illumination lamps (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as “LED illumination lamps”) using LEDs (light-emitting diodes) characterized by low power consumption, long life, and the like have attracted much attention. Some type of such LED illumination lamps operates on commercial alternating-current (AC) power or on output of a fluorescent-lamp ballast of various types and can be replacement of conventional fluorescent lamps.
However, if general constant-current control is applied to LED illumination lamps mounted in a dual-fluorescent-lamp lamp fixture containing a rapid-start fluorescent-lamp ballast, a problem that the LED illumination lamps become unequal (unbalanced) in light output intensity can occur.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an illumination lamp and an illumination device that allow a plurality of LED illumination lamps mounted in a lamp fixture containing a rapid-start ballast to light up with more equal light output intensities and an illumination device including the LED illumination lamps.